


Sleepy Oneshots

by SleepyandStupidinc



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (its not really angst but if you read into it it is), Also no beta because i'm terrified of asking for help, Found Family, Gen, How we doing after the latest streams?, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, no beta we die like wilbur soot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyandStupidinc/pseuds/SleepyandStupidinc
Summary: Here are some very pog platonic oneshots featuring Sleepy Bois Inc!
Relationships: HEADS UP NONE OF THESE ARE ROMANTIC I'M JUST TRYING TO HAVE MORE OF A REACH, Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	1. Completely scuffed boots

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy Y'all! Hope you're all doing well. I said I was going to be writing a lot more during Christmas break. Turns out I just lost all motivation instead! Yay! My Dream SMP oneshots requests are open so if you want to request stuff you can!
> 
> TW:  
> None (if there are any let me know!)
> 
> CW:  
> Slight bleeding? Not mentioned a lot, but it is there  
> (If there are any more please let me know)

It’s a normal December morning. Crisp, chill, and desolate. On such a morning there are several students making their way begrudgingly down the streets. There’s a slow trickle of fourteen to eighteen year olds making their way towards the place one could adequately describe as fucking hell. One of these students is a music disc obsessed gremlin, a gremlin named Tommy. Of course, his real name is Thomas but the last person who called him that got punched in the jaw, you’ve never seen a grown man cry harder. Normally Tommy would be riding to school in style, aka in his Dad’s minivan. Today is different, Phil (the aforementioned father) was assigned the night shift the past three evenings. Tommy and his two older brothers, Wilbur and Techno, are trying to make it easy on him. Thus, Tommy is walking to school. His other family members managed to snag a ride with friends, lucky bastards. The walk isn’t awful, it’s actually rather pleasant, until a problem arises. As it is the winter time, the blonde teen is wearing boots, new boots. Well not exactly new boots, his brothers wore them before he did, but the point still stands. Seeing as these boots have been previously worn, they are well past broken in. This is something our protagonist notices as they scrape against the back of his ankles. He shrugs before continuing on, it’s not that bad...right?

As the universe usually does, it proves Tommy wrong. By fifth period, the back of his ankles are sore and he regrets not wearing longer socks. Fifth period is math class, a class Tommy is average in, and normally he would pay attention. However, today there are some things on Tommy’s mind. Phil has been so stressed lately, what with his new job, the rising prices at the local supermarket, and the fact that his mother has been feeling increasingly ill as of late. Techno is practically falling apart at the seams. College applications are due soon and the so-called “Blood God of minecraft” has no clue where he wants to attend. Wilbur isn’t faring much better. The brown haired musician had taken to staying out late partying as opposed to dealing with his increasing amount of mental health issues. 

Tommy has also been struggling lately, but he doesn’t really know to approach it. The teen can admit that he’s never been the greatest at dealing with emotions, but this is a whole new level. The best course of action would be therapy, but counseling is incredibly expensive. Tommy had been trying to work out a way to pay for it himself, but so far there was no way he could regularly earn money for weekly sessions. No one in his area was looking to hire a fifteen year old with no prior job experience, and he couldn’t ask his brothers for frequent rides so a job was out of the question until he could get a license. Maybe if Tommy just started babysitting for their neighbours he could-

“Mr.Soot?” A voice cuts him out of his train of thought. In a slight instance the music disc obsessed teen manages to piece together a few things. One, everyone is looking at him. Two, the teacher looks impatient, as if she had already asked this question several times. Three there is a math question on the board. 

“Y-yes?” he manages to stutter out. Loud enough to be heard, but not so loud that he annoys everyone around him. 

“I asked you what the answer is to the question on the board.” Right, Tommy looks at it.Okay seven to the power of zero. They have been studying this for weeks and he understands almost every part of the unit.

“One, the answer is uh one.” Tommy answers confidently. He mentally cheers as the teacher gives a nod of approval, before continuing on with the lesson. Thomas Soot is an absolute God! A God that knows exponents! Feared among men! Loved by all women! Non-binary people also find him cool! The mental image of getting cheered on by women as all the men cower in the corner is interrupted. It’s interrupted just as he is getting a thumbs up from all the non-binary teenagers in the world. Grumbling quietly to himself he packs his things up and heads to lunch. 

Lunch turns out to be horrendously shit. Especially considering his best friend, Tubbo, is out sick today. He doesn’t want to disturb the closest friend he has, so he resigns himself to sitting on his phone. Tubbo was the only one of his friends he shared a lunch period with, so there was no one else to talk to. Sitting at a lunch table all by yourself sounds far better than it is. Tommy can see the judgy girls in the corner stare at him as he briefly glances up. It’s then that Tommy remembers that the back of his ankles are rubbed raw due to his stupid boots. He scowls before going back to the youtube video he was watching. The bell rings and Tommy rushes off towards his locker and gets his things for his afternoon classes.

Thankfully the rest of the day is uneventful, and the blonde gremlin rushes out of school as soon as possible. The walk home is much like the morning walk, other than the fact that the skin on the back of his ankles seems to be bleeding. Fuck. There’s nothing Tommy can do other than rush home and silently pray. He opens the door and casually walks inside his house.

“Hey Gremlin child!” A familiar voice calls from the kitchen.Tommy rolls his eyes fondly before responding.

“Sup bitch!” Then Tommy takes off his boots before sprinting towards the hall closet. Inside it he finds the first aid kit and makes a mad dash for the bathroom. Carefully washing his wound, he delicately applies a spiderman themed bandage, before repeating the process on the opposite ankle. Satisfied with his work Tommy returns all the materials to where they originally were. He strides into the kitchen and sits opposite of Wilbur at the kitchen table. 

“Hey Tommy.” A calm mannered voice says from upstairs, “How was school?”. Tommy instantly recognizes the voice as Technoblade and excitedly calls back.

“THE BLADE!!!!!!!!!” He smiles at his oldest brother as he excitedly gets up and sprints towards him. “School was good,” he adds as an afterthought. Techno accepts a hug from the younger, and Tommy starts to rant all about his day. Wilbur gets up and grabs a plate of crackers for all of them to share. After Wil sits down, Tommy starts to tell them about his boots. “Yeah they’re kind of scuffed. They rub against the back of my ankles and now they're bleeding, but it’s fine cause I put bandaids on them!” His brothers exchange looks of concern.

“Which pair of boots are you wearing?” Wilbur asks after a moment.

“The ones that Phil found in a closet downstairs, he said that both of you wore them previously!” Tommy spews out. “It’s not really that big of a deal though, I can handle it-”

“Toms it’s fine, you don’t have to wear boots that hurt you.” Techno interrupts, “We aren’t going to get mad at you for something like this.” There is an abrupt silence in the room, and Wilbur awkwardly clears his throat.

“Do you guys want to watch a movie or something?” The brunette asks in a soft tone. Both brothers agree.

“We could watch Up?” Tommy pipes up. Both his brothers nod, and they make their way to the living room. The youngest nestles himself between his brothers and they begin to watch an absolute cinematic masterpiece. 

As the movie plays, Tommy completely forgets all about his completely scuffed boots. Things continue on as normal and If the next morning he finds a brand new pair outside his door, the youngest doesn’t mention it to anyone.


	2. Can't Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staying calm while things are constantly changing is difficult, but not fighting with your family members is even harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOWDY HOPE Y'ALL ARE WELL!!!!!! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!!!!
> 
> TW:   
> Slight description of an anxiety attack
> 
> CW:  
> Stress, general self loathing
> 
> DISCLAIMER:   
> THIS IS NOT SUPPOSED TO REPRESENT ANY MENTAL HEALTH CONDITIONS. THESE ARE JUST THINGS I HAVE FELT MIXED WITH A BIT OF FLUFF.

Tommy would consider himself a pretty healthy individual, all things considered. Despite the whole blood pressure thing, he was thriving. The blonde teen was a healthy kid, a physically healthy kid anyways. Emotionally...maybe not so much. He tends to get worked up over little things, and then feels bad for not letting go. A prime example of this behaviour would be tonight. Techno had been showering, which is all good and fine. The only problem was that Tommy had to shower before he went to bed. He had kept up this nightly routine for two years with barely any interruptions or changes in plans. The thing about Tommy is that he has to partake in this ritual cleansing every night or he will have a meltdown. Focusing back on the matter at hand, Tommy is now unable to shower and now he can feel the tears welling up and it’s only a matter of time before he absolutely loses it. 

The music obsessed teen shakily walks back to his bedroom and falls into bed. The world seems to be weighing down on his shoulders, and just over a stupid shower. It shouldn’t even matter all that much, it shouldn’t happen this often. Just as the Gremlin feels himself start to completely break down the glorious sound of the bathroom door being swung open and then closed again. Tommy launches himself out of bed and (after grabbing his shit) makes a mad dash for the bathroom. A feeling of sweet relief washes over his senses as he pulls up his favourite playlist. There is still a lingering feeling of guilt, why is he even freaking out over something so stupid? Oh well no time to feel guilty, it’s time to jam out while getting cleansed.

The next morning also throws a wrench in Tommy’s routine. Normally he has cereal or toast for breakfast, but today the pantry is almost empty. The blonde teen bangs his fist on the counter in anger, what the actual fuck. The fact he couldn’t shower right away last night, paired with this morning is starting to make him feel anxious. Tommy shakes his head. No! He is not going to freak out stupid shit today. After rummaging around in the freezer, the gremlin finds a bag of chips. Poggers! Trying to forget the nerves in the back of his head, Tommy throws the chips in the microwave and hopes he isn’t late for the bus.

He hastily shoves the semi-frozen food into his bag and sprints to the bus stop, barely making it on time. Sitting in a seat in the middle, Tommy tries to focus on breathing normally. ‘Everything is fine’ He tells himself ‘Just fine’. The eventful bus ride leads to an uneventful day, and soon enough Tommy is riding back home in Wilbur’s stupid car as opposed to the bus. For anyone else this change in routine would be absolutely fine. However this is the music obsessed blonde gremlin we’re talking about here. Trying not to hyperventilate while your older brother plays a shitty indie band is an...interesting experience to say the least.

“You doing alright back there gremlin?” Wilbur says in a way that’s obviously meant to be a joke. Tommy however is very overwhelmed and currently panicking so he does not receive it that way. 

“Whatever bitch” He mumbles, rolling his eyes. Wilbur doesn’t register the trembling tone of voice and takes this as genuine sass.

“Fucking hell Tommy. I only asked you a question. I’m not bloody asking you to kill someone! The least you could do is answer me.” This comment almost sends Tommy over the edge, but somehow he manages to hold it together. Technoblade seems to notice this and he tries to say something to Wilbur, but is cut off by Tommy.

“Well Sorry! Didn’t realize I was being such a massive prick! Maybe next time I’ll just keep my mouth shut so you don’t have to hear the stupid words that come out of it!” Tommy retaliates as tears threaten to fall.

“Wilbur-” Techno tries to interject before this turns south.  
“Stay out of this Tech!” The brunette exclaims in a loud tone of voice. “I wasn’t implying you were stupid Tommy, I just asked you a goddamn question! If you ever fucking listened to anyone you would’ve realized that!” The last words sit in the air for seconds before Tommy retaliates.

“Shut the fuck up Wilbur.” He says in a dangerous tone of voice. Technoblade sees the panic on his face and he speaks up once again.

“Will really-” He is cut off once again much to both his and Tommy’s dismay.

“What can’t handle the truth? Is Wittle Tommy sensitive?” Glancing back, he notices his younger brother’s expression. “Seriously just grow the fuck up.”

“Shut up.” The blonde is close to sobbing at this point.

“Just a heads up Tommy no one wants to deal with your shit. We would all be better without you.” Wilbur taunts as they pull into the driveway. Tommy immediately gets out of the car and walks towards the house. There is an overwhelming urge to hit something welling up inside the blonde and he isn’t sure that he will be able to hold it for much longer. 

“Not going to say anything? Fucking typical. God I hate you, why the hell were you even born?!” Wilbur yells at the blonde as he walks up behind him. Tommy spins around suddenly and sees Wilbur practically towering over him. After a few more taunts from Wilbur he physically can’t take it anymore.

“SHUT THE HELL UP!” He screams as he launches himself at the brunette. The much older teen seems to be surprised as he is knocked to the ground by his kid brother. “Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.” He repeats this phrase over and over as he semi-successfully beats the absolute shit out of Wilbur. Suddenly he is being ripped away by his dad. Wilbur is led into the house by Technoblade, and as the door shuts the man finally pipes up.

“What the heck was that Tommy?” Phil asks in a soft tone, the tone makes it almost impossible for the teen to hold back his tears. They come in a flow and the younger struggles to breath. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I fucked up, I’m so sorry. What the fuck did I just do? Holy shit I’m sorry.” The words come out in breathless whispers as Tommy can feel himself on the verge of passing out. 

He wakes up a few minutes later on the downstairs couch. There is a light blue blanket wrapped around his shoulders and he snuggles as far into it as possible. God he’d fucked it this time. What the hell was he going to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! I'm trying to work on a posting schedule (so far it's once every other week) but with school I am feeling overwhelmed and sad :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this! Have a great day!


End file.
